eskfandomcom-20200213-history
Dynamic Character Creation Process
Qualities Naturally Gifted: +2 to any attribute. Naturally Inept: -2 to any attribute. Capable: +1 Skill Point Incompetent: -1 Skill Point Lucky: +1 Luck Unlucky: -1 Luck Attractive: +1 to interactions with opposite genders in the same species, barring exceptional circumstances. Ugly: -1 to interactions with opposite genders in the same species, barring exceptional circumstance. Strong: +2 Might Frail: -2 Might Intelligent: +2 Wits Unintelligent: -2 Wits Circumstances The following circumstances may be chosen for all Life Stages except where noted. If taken during the Birth phase, circumstances apply to a character's family. Rising Star: +1 Status Falling Star: -1 Status Tragedy: 1 Negative Trait Point Abuse: 1 Negative Trait Point Love: 1 Positive Trait Point Romance: 1 Positive Trait Point Inspiration: 1 Positive Trait Point Despair: 1 Negative Trait Point Nurture: 1 Positive Trait Point Neglect: 1 Negative Trait Point Fortune: 1 Wealth Die Hardship: -1 Wealth Die Roles A character may either accept or a reject a role he has played. If he accepts a role, he may gain any benefits from that role. If he rejects the role, he gains either a positive or negative trait point depending on if the role was positive or negative. If it was positive, he gains a negative trait point. If it was negative, he gains a positive trait point. Neutral roles (occupations) can also be rejected, but different rules apply. If a character rejects an occupation, he must roll a Wealth Die (1d100) and subtract the resulting amount from his total Wealth. However, doing so allows him to choose another occupation, while keeping the bonus from the first one. 'Murderer' Your unlawfully killed someone out of malice. Choose a free level 1 combat skill. If you have Murderous as a trait, the skill starts at level 2. 'Thief' You stole something. Choose a free level 1 covert skill. If you have Deceptive as a trait, the skill starts at level 2. 'Pariah' You have been rejected by society. Choose a free level 1 survival skill. If you have Stubborn as a trait, the skill starts at level 2. 'Inventor' You like making unique and useful gadgets. Make one up and add it to your inventory. If you've also chosen the Mage role, you may have a magical artifact instead of a tech gadget. 'Artisan' Your creativity knows no bounds. Choose a free level 1 artisan skill. 'Healer' You use your intelligence and skill to benefit others, curing ailments and binding wounds. Choose a free level 1 medical skill. If you have also chosen the Mage role, you may choose a level 1 healing spell in addition to the medical skill. 'Brawler' You're always itching for a fight. Choose a free level 1 melee skill. If you have Wrathful or Intemperate as a trait, the skill starts at level 2. 'Socialite' You like to see and be seen. Choose a free level 1 social skill. If you have Charming as a trait, the skill starts at level 2. 'Gambler' One day your luck will run out, but not now. +1 Luck Point. If you have Daring as a trait, add +2 Luck Points instead. 'Entrepreneur' You make a living by providing goods or services that people need. Choose a free level 1 social skill and roll an extra wealth die. 'Traitor' You've betrayed a person, group, or ideal that you once valued. Choose your reward: 1 Wealth Die, +1 Status, or a free special item. This role is unique in that if it is rejected, no reward is retained, though a Positive Trait Point is still gained by the rejecting character. 'Student' Your years of diligent study have paid off. Roll 1d6 and add the resulting number to your skill points. If you have Curious as a trait, roll an extra d6. 'Crusader' You've dedicated your life to eradicating evil. Choose a free combat skill. If you have Just as a trait, the skill starts at level 2. If you have also chosen the Mage role, you may choose a spell instead of a skill. 'Mercenary' You'll fight for whoever pays the best. Choose a free combat skill and roll a Wealth Die. If you have also chosen the Mage role, you may choose a spell instead of a skill. 'Assassin' You specialize in the strategic elimination of high-value targets. Choose a free covert skill at level 1, a free combat skill at level 1, and roll a Wealth Die. If you have chosen the mage role, you may choose a spell instead of a skill. 'Priest' You serve a particular religion, providing a link between your religion's higher power and the people who worship it. Choose a free social skill at level 1, and add +1 Status. If you have Pious or Merciful as a trait, the skill starts at level 2. 'Scientist' You study the world of Esk and how it works. Choose a free scientific lore skill at level 1. If you have also chosen the Mage role, you may choose a factorism skill or magic lore skill instead. If you have Logical or Curious as a trait, the skill starts at level 2. If you have both, the skill starts at level 3. 'Laborer' You do the heavy lifting and dirty jobs that the squeamish rich folks don't want to. Choose a free athletic skill at level 3. The skill you choose must be related to the kind of work you do. You are reduced to 1 Status, and can only gain more status if you reject this role. 'Servant' You perform menial tasks for important people. Choose a free social skill at level 1, and choose a free crafting skill at level 1. Your Status is limited to 2 below your master. 'Scholar' You've dedicated your life to a specific area of study. Choose a free lore skill at level 3. If you have Logical or Curious as a trait, the skill starts at level 4. If you have both, you can have the skill at level 5. 'Soldier' You fight for someone important. Choose 2 free combat skills at level 1, along with two free items to go with those skills. If you have also chosen the mage role, you may choose spells instead of skills, and you may have one free special item instead of two free normal items. 'Diplomat' You negotiate treaties and mediate disputes between sovereign states. Add 3 bonus skill points to put into social skills. If you have also chosen the Mage role, you may choose to add those points to mental magic spells as well. 'Explorer' You roam the world, hoping to discover new and interesting sights. Add 3 bonus skill points to put into survival skills, and 2 bonus skill points to put into lore skills. 'Treasure Seeker' You search forgotten places for hoards of gold and special items. Choose a free combat skill at level 1 and a free survival skill at level 1. You may also either roll a Wealth Die or choose a magic or tech artifact. 'Performer' You spend your days entertaining crowds with your music, drama, or poetry. Choose a free performance skill at level 3. Senescence Senescence is a time where your character will lose points in his mental and physical attributes, but gain points in skills. Choose an attribute. Roll 1d20. Subtract the resulting points from that attribute. Keep track of how many points you subtracted. Choose another attribute. Roll 1d10. Subtract the resulting points from that attribute. Keep track of how many points you subtracted. Roll 1d6 for each remaining attribute. Subtract the resulting points from each of your remaining attributes. Keep track of how many points you subtracted. Tally the full number of points you have lost from your attributes. Divide them by 5. The resulting number is the number of extra skill points you can use. Forgotten – -1 Status Legendary - +1 Status Traits When you choose a trait, you must also choose one of the trait's effects. These effects have triggers, and cause your character to do things you have little control over. Positive Traits Just: Your character believes that everyone should be treated fairly, and that morality is absolute. Trigger Points: moral infractions, unjust conduct Curious: Your character has a strong desire to investigate and learn new information. Crisis Points: interesting objects, interesting information Compassionate: Your character strongly feels the pain and suffering of others, and desires to alleviate it. Crisis Points: suffering Calm: Your character rarely lets anything disturb him, and attempts to avoid conflict whenever Daring: +1 to bold and courageous actions. Charming: +1 to actions designed to make people like you. Cheerful: +1 to actions that promote good spirits. Generous: +1 to actions that involve giving in some way. Loyal: +1 to actions that involve sticking by your friends. Inventive: +1 to actions that promote new or interesting ideas or novel applications of existing ideas. Devoted: +1 to actions in support of your character's faction, moral code, or religion. Honest: +1 to actions that promote truth. Organized: +1 to putting all of your ducks in a row. Humble: +1 Influence with other characters who have modesty as a value. Disciplined: +1 to actions that involve self-control. Trusting: +1 to actions that involve putting your trust in someone or something. Neutral Traits Ambitious: +1 to actions in pursuit of power, wealth, fame, or a singular goal. Intuitive: An Intuitive character may make Wits checks to have "gut feelings" about people and situations. Rational: +1 to well-reasoned actions. Introverted: +1 to actions your character does on his own. Extroverted: +1 to actions your character does with a group. Negative Traits Prejudiced: +1 to actions that enforce your character's particular prejudice. Bigoted Rant: Your character, faced with the object of his prejudice, begins to explain the reasons for his prejudice. Trigger: ''Your character Effects: '''Disinterested:' Cruel: +1 to actions that deliberately cause psychological or physical pain to others. Wild: +1 to hyper and chaotic behavior. Fearful: +1 to removing yourself from danger. Repulsive -1 to all social actions. Melancholy: Greedy: +1 to actions in pursuit of wealth and possessions. Dull Cold Deceitful: +1 to lying. Pessimistic: Effects: Messy Irreligious Arrogant: +1 to actions in pursuit of narcissism and self-glorification. Murderous: +1 to killing. Intemperate: +1 to actions in pursuit of alcohol, food, or pleasurable company. Suspicious: +1 to discovering traps, ambushes, and hidden motives. Gullible: Category:Rules to Esk